


Armorer

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Background Relationships, Canon Autistic Character, Clothing, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Melvin, oh that man would make a good Wrath Demon... That was the first thought Matt had had when he suddenly turned violent, but then he couldn't exactly fault him. The Devil randomly showing up in your shop would put you in fight or flight mode real fucking quick. But, after ripping out stitches, that Claire would probably scream at him about later, and a mild concussion, yeah she'd definitely screaming at him over that, and hearing the man break down... That wasn't what came to mind. The man might think like a Wrath Demon, one thought, one focus at a time, he was really more like Buck than any of the others. Just, keep him focused and help him along, that's all it took. Calm voice, reassurances, he understood. He understood that 'Mr. Devil' just wanted to help and to stay safe helping others. “I'll make you a Deal, Melvin. You make me a Suit, something that'll keep me safe and I'll do everything I can to keep your Betsy safe, alright?”
Series: Devil's Due [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Armorer

**Author's Note:**

> ****I know generally w/ Matt's 'first meetings' I do 1st person pov but as I'm at least passing for neurotypical (Honestly my timeline didn't give a flying fuck about testing for more than ADD- yes this was back far enough that that was the name of it- so I've never been put through a full testing before) so I wasn't comfortable doing a "insider's" perspective so instead I kept it as a 3rd person "Outsider's"/"Learning" perspective  
> I just hope I did the guy some justice.

Melvin, oh that man would make a good Wrath Demon... That was the first thought Matt had had when he suddenly turned violent, but then he couldn't exactly fault him. The Devil randomly showing up in your shop would put you in fight or flight mode real fucking quick. But, after ripping out stitches, that Claire would probably scream at him about later, and a mild concussion, yeah she'd definitely screaming at him over that, and hearing the man break down... That wasn't what came to mind. The man might think like a Wrath Demon, one thought, one focus at a time, he was really more like Buck than any of the others. Just, keep him focused and help him along, that's all it took. Calm voice, reassurances, he understood. He understood that 'Mr. Devil' just wanted to help and to stay safe helping others. “I'll make you a Deal, Melvin. You make me a Suit, something that'll keep me safe and I'll do everything I can to keep your Betsy safe, alright?”

Nodding, fidgeting, shifting on his feet, all tells in lies for most- but for him it's 'paying attention' and 'understanding' and 'thinking' tells. “I make you something to keep you safe, you keep Betsy safe? Yeah, I can, yeah, I keep you safe, you keep Betsy safe.”

“Is it a Deal?”

It took quite a bit of head nodding before it finally clicked that Matt needed the magic word, “Yeah, Deal.” Matt knew immediately that Melvin didn't care for hand shakes, at least while he was still keyed up on adrenaline and just now coming down from it to the point his shifting started slowing and settling, “Yeah, I, need measurements,” Matt nodded in understanding, “Is, is that okay?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, just, the mask stays on.”

“Yeah, I can, yeah, the mask might be a bit off but with that cloth it shouldn't be by much. Just, loosen it if you wear it very tight around your nose,” Matt was smiling and nodding as Melvin tapped his own at the bridge before sliding it toward the tip.

Matt tilted his head at one point, earning a grunt and shift as Melvin moved away, probably fearing getting 'too close/personal' with the measurements. “It's alright, just, thought I heard something.” He felt the sudden bloom from Karen's Marker, before it settled again, must have been a close encounter of some kind. It happened sometimes, things small enough to risk her 'harm' but some days even a paper cut made the Marker bloom so hot in his chest.

“Need to call anyone? Let them know you're alright or that you're gonna be late?”

Matt shook his head when the Marker didn't flare again, “No, it's, alright.” It didn't really help the creeping sense of panic though, like something was wrong. “Melvin, you're not expecting anyone tonight right?”

“No, no, no, Mr. Fisk always calls to make sure I'm here when he needs something made.”

“He, uh, the only one allowed here alone right?”

“Uh huh, his, his buddy, Mr. Wesley will pick up things, Mr. Fisk said he was allowed to.”

Matt suddenly jumped, “That's injured, try, not to put pressure there-”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Matt winced and dropped his arms when Melvin suddenly jumped back to pace.

“I'm okay, it's okay, I- didn't think to tell you. That' spot hurts so, just, be gentle with it, alright?”

“You're bleeding,” oh here the spiral came again, Matt shifted, trying to follow as the chanting headed away from him, “Here,” okay repeating was a major panic tell, alright, he could work with that.

“Thank you Melvin, I'll fix it,” Matt smiled as he lifted his shirt, making sure he was turned away to put pressure on his side, yeah Claire was definitely fucking yelling at him about this one, that's torn wider than the stitches were.

“Did I, did I do that?”

“No, Melvin, I had that before I got here, I just, messed up and banged it up hard earlier and tore out some stitches and didn't realize it. I guess that bump just reminded me.”

“That's, that's why you need something to keep you safe, isn't it?”

“Yeah, I, can get injured easily, and- some armor would really help.”

“Okay,” Matt honestly didn't even try to pull him up from that spiral of repeating, he let him calm himself down as he paced until he finally seemed to get his head calmed enough to focus again. “Okay, just, tell me when you want to keep going with the measurements.”

“I'm okay to keep going when you are, just, easy touches okay?”

Melvin nodded, “Yeah, soft hands, easy with it,” he was repeating and still seemed a bit shaken but Matt made sure he didn't so much as wince again, though his admission to being ticklish at one particular jump made Melvin smile and shift to hide his face before they were able to get the rest of the measurements. “This, I'll need time for this-”

“How much time?”

“Few days at least- um, a week is best. I can, cure it and reinforce it better with more time.”

“Do what you can, Melvin, but I need it as soon as you can.” Matt grabbed his burner, “Can you put a number in this that I can call you, to see if it's ready?”

Melvin was nodding, “Yeah, number,” he took the phone and smiled as he typed on it. “It's under Melvin, you didn't have anyone else with the name so-”

“Thank you Melvin.”


End file.
